A redundant array of independent disks (RAID) is a technology that employs simultaneous use of multiple hard disk drives to achieve a high level of performance, reliability, and/or data volume size. A volume (e.g., a disk array) of RAID 6 stripes data and parity across all drives in the volume to protect integrity of the data and to increase data throughput to and/or from the volume. The volume of RAID 6 includes two sets of parity information (e.g., P parity blocks and Q parity blocks) to improve fault tolerance. Accordingly, the volume of RAID 6 can handle two simultaneous drive failures.
Although the two sets of parity information improves the fault tolerance of the volume of RAID 6, loss of data may result if excess data (e.g., data exceeding a storage capacity of the volume of RAID 6) being written to the volume is rejected by the volume.